


Hush

by Deep_and_Dark



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Butt Plugs, Captivity, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seriously though. Read the tags, Spanking, Violence, chapters will be short and quick, cock warming kink, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_and_Dark/pseuds/Deep_and_Dark
Summary: Rey awakes to a nightmare, not of her making. Or, is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts), [coffeeandcigarettesplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/gifts), [CaraRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraRose/gifts).



> This is dark. Please mind the tags. I am writing this to get my darkest fic ideas off the brain. Chapters are meant to be short so I can write and update fast. 
> 
> My first time doing 1st POV!

I awoke to confusion. Someone deprived my senses. I felt like I was underwater- everything was muffled and I could not see.

I tried to move. My muscles scream in agony.  They had bound me tight, my arms twisted behind my back with my fists trapped within some fingerless glove. My legs spread apart.

I rolled over and felt I was on a soft surface. A bed?

I screamed, or I tried to. The gag that filled my mouth and the hood covering my face prevented much sound from escaping.

You would think this would be the worse of my condition but no, no murphy’s law.

I jerked as felt soft bussing begins against my clit. Oh, God….

That’s the moment I realised I was full, full as I had ever been in both areas.

What the fuck was going on? How? Last I remember I lied down my head against my pillow and then…. nothing.

I whimpered as panic built and the gentle buzzing was teasing me enough to arouse but not to provide relief.

This continued for hours. The gentle buzzing inside and in the beginning I fought against it. I didn’t want to feel an orgasm but now this toy had teased me so much that I wanted relief. A release.

I was sobbing from being so overwhelmed. The confusion, pain, and tease my only companion from the last few hours would drive me insane.

Why? Why was this happening? What had I done?

I jerked when I felt a gentle caress against my covered check. I was no longer alone and with that came a sob of relief and dread.

The buzzing stop. I whimpered from either the loss or the relief I am not sure.

I feel large hands reach behind my head and unbind the hood. I open my eyes just to shut them against the blinding overhead light.

“Shh…” a deep, quiet voice whispered.

I frowned and peaked one eye open desperate to see who had done this.

My eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

Ben?!


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped, but the ball gag imbedded in my mouth muffled it.

He chuckled softly as warm brown eyes met my astonish ones.

I stared back intently trying to figure out what was going on. Why would Ben do this?

“Thirsty?”  

I shock my head in agreement. I was so parched.

He reached behind my head and unbuckled the straps of the gag. My jaw was sore, but the relief was instant. I tried to speak by was cut off by a coughing fit.

“Here your throat must be dry.” He held the glass to my lips and helped me while I greedily drank every drop. Once the glass was empty, he set on the bedside table. I cleared my throat.

“Why? Ben what-” he silenced me by covering my month with a hand.

“Hush now. Or I’ll put the gag back in do you understand?”

I glared in return. Where was the soft-hearted man I had a fling with? I shook my head in disagreement and then squealed in pain but his hand muffled it. He was twisting my nipple with his other hand. I tried to pull away but his grabbed covering my mouth grabbed my hair quickly and twisted it painfully until I was looking at him.

His eyes were firm as he stared: “you will be quiet and listen or I will punish you. Do you understand Rey?”

Tears gathered in my eyes. I shook my head yes.

“Good.” He released my nipple and pulled me to his chest as he stroked my hair. “you are confused no doubt and scared. I understand but you will only speak if I permit it. You will only do what I permit from now on.

I sucked in a breath as he reached down a hand and touched my wet folds. I shuddered against him as he ran his fingers back and forth. Slowly with a rhythm.

“You are frustrated.” I felt him smile against my hair. “My poor little Rey all pent up with no release. If you're a good girl and obey, I will reward you.” He circled his finger slowly on my clit.

“If your naughty…” he halted, and I whimpered from the lost, “I will publish you.”

I sobbed. I was scared and confused. I tried to speak again, but he shushed me. He stroked me clit again, and I screamed out in frustration and tried to pull away.

“Sto...stop!” I yelled in anger, “I don’t want this Ben! Stop!”

He sighed and stopped what he was doing only to reach for the ball gag. I shrieked and buck against him but my bound body was useless. I wailed harder as he pushed the ball into my mouth and stripped it close tightly.

“I warned you Rey. You will learn. It will take time but you will learn.”

He pulled to him again and worked me up with his fingers gently stroking me. I trashed and screamed against the gag but he shushed me.

My mind fought against it but my body responded to his touch. I felt the pleasure build and just when I was about to tip over the edge he cut off.

He lay me down on the bed and I picked up a small remote that was sitting on the bedside table. He studied it for a moment before pressing a button. I squealed and trashed violent as the plug in my ass buzzed.

He smiled at me. “Sleep tight,” he said as he switched off the light and left the room leaving me in darkness.

I sobbed and screamed as I trashed against the unwanted vibrations

It would be a long night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀👀

Three days. There whole fucking days he had tortured me off and on with the toys shelved in both wholes.

The only relief I got was when he feed me or let me relief myself in the bathroom.

I had barely slept a wink in three days. If the butt plug wasn’t on the vibrator was and eat would only tease me enough. Never enough to get me off. It frustrated me, and I was half delirious with need.

I heard a key in the door and a squirmed and twisted until I was facing him. I whimpered, and it barely came through the gagged. The gentle buzzing of the vibrator drowning it out.

He smiled at me. Fondly almost. It made me shudder0 from fear or what was to come?

He picked up the remote and turned it off. I exhaled in both relief and regret. What was wrong with me? He sat on the bed beside me.

“Are you ready to be good now little one?” he murmured quietly.

Tears fell down my cheeks slowly as I met his eyes. I didn’t want to give in to him but I was so tired. I wanted to sleep. So, I shook my hand yes.

His smiled broadened as he reached behind my head to unbuckle the gagged. “Good girl. Now, I will remove the gag. No talking unless I grant you permission. And you’ll do everything I tell you, Rey.”

My jaw was so sore. I quickly shut my mouth to provide relief and reminded still.

“I want you to get on the floor- kneel in front of the bed." 

I did what he commanded. He had to help as my arms were still tightly bound behind me. I flinched as I heard him unbuckled his belt. He pulled out his cock which was already hard and pushed my head forward with his hand. “Suck. No biting.”

I put it into my mouth and even though my jaw screamed in, I pushed through it concentrating on the task before me. Anything to get rest. If I could just get sleep, then I might think enough to escape.

Survive today to fight tomorrow.

He groaned in pleasure and I gagged as his cock hit the back of my throat. He pulled my hair and held it tightly in a fist. I hissed in pain but he cooed at me. “That’s it my good girl taking her master’s cock.”

I hit a sensitive spot, and he gritted his teeth. “I’m close Rey- keep going sweet one…. gahhh!” Hot cum hit the back of my throat as he came. I tried to pull away, but he grabbed my head pushing me forward, holding me in place. I gagged and whimpered.

He rocked his hips as the last of his cum released into my mouth. I swallowed it did not want the taste to linger. I tried to pull away, but he held firm.

“No Rey. Stay still.” I struggled. I didn’t want it in my month at longer but he pulled me down with him as he set on the edge of the bed and held my head in place. “No, no. Rey, don’t fight it. Be good. Shh…”

I tried to bite, but he squeezed my jaw so tightly that I whimpered but finally stilled.

“Ah yes…. there’s a good girl.”

I quietly sobbed as he held me in position until his cock was cool in my month.


	4. Chapter 4

I stirred when I felt myself being lifted. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Ben smiling softly down at me as he settled me into his arms and carried me across the room.

“I thought you could use a good cleaning- a bath will help soothe those muscles I know are sore.”

I looked forward as we entered the bathroom and sighed in relief when I saw the steam rising from the massive tub.

Ben set me down on the floor in front of him as he set on the toilet and I jumped with I felt him unlace the thumbless mitts I had worn the last three days. I sobbed softly in relief when I could finally (barely) move my stiff fingers. He unbuckled my wrists to move them to my front and bound them together there. Next, he removed the spreader bar. There was no need to remove a gag as I had been silent the few times he had come to “see me.”

I felt him rise behind me and I looked to see that he was undressing. 

He wouldn’t let me bath alone.

Ben lifted me into his massive arms and settled me into the tub. I signed as the warm water hit my skin. Ben settled in behind me and grabbed the soap and cloth and hummed as he bathed me. I didn’t fight him but relaxed against his chest.

“I imagine you have questions, little one, I am feeling generous because of your compliance today so I will permit you to speak while we bath.”

I furrowed my eyebrows but closed my eyes when the cloth passed near my private areas.

“Why?” I spoke softly and timidly from disuse.

“Because you are mine and where the moment you swiped yes on tinder.  I am not a patient man and I like to be in control.”

I frowned, “but why take me? Why do this? I don’t understand Ben... why not ask me if I was into this kind of thing? I…. we had a good thing going.”

Ben sighed as he reached for the shampoo bottle and squirted a general amount into my hair and worked through my long tangled strands. “I am afraid that your and my idea of a good thing is different. While I was growing to care deeply for you and considered us to serious, it seems you did not share this sentiment. Imagine my surprise when I discovered you were dating other me while fucking me?”

I stiffened when he said that.

“Yes Rey, I know all about Poe Dameron. I don’t share what is mine.”

“I was never yours, Ben,” I whispered venomously. I hissed in pain when he pulled my hair tightly, bringing my head back against his shoulder.

He brought his lips to my ear. “Ah but my dear, that is where you are wrong. The moment you let me fuck you, you become mine. So, I’ve decided that I want to keep you. While I would have rather wooed you and brought you slowly into this lifestyle, this is fine too. You’ll stay here in our playroom until you learn your place. I will make you into a good pet.”

Tears leaked out of my eyes from the pain of his hold. “I am not yours!” I hissed.

Ben laughed, “we’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything, in particular, you would like me to include in this fic let me know in the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

He hummed as he carried in his arms back to my “room,” which was becoming a familiar thing I associated with him.   
  
He had meticulously dried me off with care and styled my hair the way he wanted, in a long braid. And I let him do it all. I am biding my time. A survivor's instincts- pick your battles.    
  
He sat me on the edge of the bed and told me to stay put while he went into what I could only assume was a closet area. My hands were still bound in front of me.    
  
He emerged a few minute with his arms full and my stomach dropped. My lips began to tremble and I stumbled back on the bed until my back hit the headboard all the while shaking my head no.   
  
He’s smile fell when he noticed my reaction and he sighed as he stopped at the foot of the bed and set down the stuff.

“Rey…” he began slowly.   
  
I shook my head furiously.    
  
“Rey come here. You were doing so well little one.” He gestured forward me his hand.    
  
“No!” I whispered.   
  
“I won’t punish you if you obey me. Trust me. You might even enjoy yourself.” I shook my head. I would not comply.   
  
“Fine. Have it your way.”  I scrambled off the bed as he came towards me with something thing leather and black and another gag in his hands and hissed in pain when my backside hit the floor. I tried to get up from but my bound hands in front of me made it impossible.   
  
I shrieked when I felt him grab my leg and try to pull me towards him. I kicked and fought but it didn’t deter him. I felt him let go of my legs and grunt when one leg hit its mark. He pressed his knee into my back to hold me into place and I cried out when he pulled back sharply on my braid. He used my wailing to his advantage to shove the gag into my mouth. He wasted no time buckling it harshly behind my head.   
  
I sob hard then. “Hush Rey, shh it's okay,” he stated calmly as he patted my hair. “Shhh…” he reached down and kissed my temple before pulling my bound hands to the side to undo them. I tried to fight him off once they were loose but he was quicker and pulled them behind me and bound them again before I could do much else.   
  
He paused to allow me to catch my breath and calm a bit before I felt something thin and leather wrap around my elbows which he pulled together. I gasped at the tightness as he buckle it in place. I stared ahead dejected as he placed my hands through the leather sheath that had got me so worked in the first place and worked it up my arms. 

Tears blurred my eyes as I felt him began to lace the sheath up and I winced as my muscles were pulled together in a unnatural position.    
  
I was sweating and sobbing hard by the time he finished. The final touch was the return of the thumbless mitts. He really wanted me helpless.    
  
He cooed at me when he was done and turned me over and gazed into my eyes.  He smiled softly as he pushed a loose strand of hair out of my face. 

“You’ll get used to it love. We have all the time in the world for you to adjust.” 

He picked me up and carried me back over to the bed. “Maybe we can watch that retro cartoon you like...something about unicorns? I know how much you love the book. How does that sound hmm?”   
  
I stared at him. Of course he knew my favorite movie.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its been forever!

I did something incredibly fucking stupid. 

 

I spit in his face. Twice.  

 

I don’t know what possessed me but at the moment was trying to force his cock down my throat again. 

 

I panicked. I did the only thing I could. 

 

He sputtered in surprise then glowed at me as he slowly wiped my spit off his face with the palm of his hand.

 

This action didn’t earn me any points. Nope.

 

He lifted me into his arms in one scope before I could react. He turned and sat down violently on the bed and through my stomach on his legs while he held my bound arms in his tight grip. 

My eyes widen as I screamed in pain as his massive hand smack my ass harshly. I struggled against his hold, sputtering and tried to squirm away.

 

He was having none of it. I yelled as he placed another violent smack on my bottom.

 

I squeezed my eyes tightly, trembling as I began to sob loudly. 

 

He smacked my poor tender ass ten times. 

 

But that was just the icing to what followed.

 

Now, my ass was still sore and bruised from the multiple spankings I received with a paddle. A fucking paddle. 

 

He also tied me the most severe yet. 

 

The armbinder and mitts were there; they were tied to a chain suspended from the ceiling which made me stand on my toes for support which I was in agony. I wore a harsh gag and a hood tightly laced with a belt around my neck restricting my breathing. The tightly laced corset I wore further enhanced this. When he said bondage he wasn’t fucking kidding. 

 

But that’s not the worst of it. Nope. 

 

The most horrid part was the constantly buzzing butt plug in my hole. I had been here for hours with only the occasional battery or plug change. 

 

No water. No bathroom. No relief.

 

He’d said I would beg him.

 

He might be right.

 

I twitched when I felt a hand caressed my leather-clad cheek. A moment later I felt the lacings in back done and shut my eyes against the sudden harsh lightning. 

 

I opened my eyes to see him searching for my sweat and tear-stained face. 

 

A slow smile spread across his face.

 

“How’s your ass?”

 

I trembled in response. 


End file.
